untitled as of now
by Patriotic-Pixie
Summary: Everyone wants to know what Nathan would do if put in his father's shoes! Well here's my story about it with my own little twist about a rape! Also including another pregnancy! Read and review! Let me know what you think about a title.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: * this quote is from another OTH story I tried to give credit before  
but apparently it didn't go through this is from "Oops" another great  
story. It was written by Superscar. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and by  
no means did I mean to steal this I thought I quoted it so I'm very sorry  
to everyone who noticed this by no means did I want to hurt anyone or steal  
the quote I just wanted to use it! Thanks, Mayo  
  
Haley James sat in her room, crying, hours after it happened. She finally  
reached over and picked up her phone.  
"Brooke? It's Haley. I need you to come over," she cried.  
"Haley? What's wrong? Never mind I'll be right over. Tell me when I get  
there," Brooke said and hung up. Haley figured she should get dressed but  
she didn't want to risk anyone seeing her in her current state, so she just  
pulled the blanket tighter around herself in the dark.  
"Hales? Haley? Where you at?" Brooke called gently into the empty, dark  
house. Brooke walked upstairs and entered Haley's bedroom. She gasped when  
she saw Haley's bruise ridden body.  
"Oh my god! Haley what happened?!" Brooke screamed. "Did Nathan do this?! I  
swear if he did I'll kill the bastard!"  
"No, Brooke, it was Dan. It was awful. The whole time he was raping me he  
kept something about making me hurt like I hurt him for taking his son,"  
Haley continued crying. Brooke leaned down and picked Haley up.  
"We're calling Nathan and Lucas and taking you to the hospital," Brooke  
said as she carried Haley downstairs.  
"No don't! It's too late to bother them," Haley said as Brooke put her in  
the car. Brooke just nodded and took out her cell phone.  
"Lucas? Oh hi Karen. Yes I know I've missed you too. Is Lucas there?"  
Brooke said over the phone. "Lucas, it's Brooke. Dan beat and raped Haley.  
Meet us at the hospital," Brooke hung up the phone and dialed Nathan's cell  
phone number.  
"Nathan, it's Brooke. Dan raped and beat Haley. She's really shaken. Meet  
us at the hospital," Brooke said as she drove down the empty road.  
"That bastard! He's going to pay! I'll kill him!" Nathan screamed. Brooke  
calmed him down and hung up. She debated whether or not to call Peyton and  
finally decided that she deserved to know, all issues between them aside.  
"Peyton. It's Brooke. Dan raped and beat Haley. Meet us at the hospital,"  
Brooke said and hung up. She arrived at the hospital and carried Haley into  
the Emergency Room.  
"I need some help! My friend was beaten and raped!" Brooke called into the  
fairly empty waiting room.  
"Right this way ma'am," a nurse said and led them to a small room. "We're  
going to have to ask you to wait outside." Brooke kissed Haley on the  
forehead.  
"Hang in there, Tutor Girl," Brooke said and left. She sat in the waiting  
room for a few minutes before Peyton arrived.  
"Hey, Brooke. How is she?" Peyton greeted the brunette.  
"I don't know," Brooke said barely hiding her disgust with Peyton.  
"Look, I'm sorry ok. I have to tell you something. I'm pregnant. I just  
found out," Peyton said. It sounded as though she was still struggling with  
what she was going to do.  
"And what Peyton? Why do you have to tell me now?! When we're waiting to  
find out if Haley lives or dies?! How could you be so cold?! Actually I  
should've known! Shouldn't have expected anything less from you. And I take  
it it's Luke's? Actually wait I don't want to know!" Brooke yelled at  
Peyton before storming across the room. Peyton stood, shocked before  
heading to where Brooke was. Brooke got up and started walking around with  
Peyton following her.  
"No it's not his! Actually I don't know! It could be his, Jake's, or  
Nathan's. I only slept with Lucas once. I slept with Jake like 5 times.  
Plus I think the conception date is wrong to be Nathan's," Peyton said.  
Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.  
"Wow nothing like to have your ex-best friend's boyfriend's kid to show her  
how much you love her hmm?" Brooke said and left Peyton standing by the  
entrance.  
"Brooke?" Nathan called into the waiting room as he ran in. Nathan looked  
close to tears and to see Nathan Scott almost crying looked so funny that  
Brooke let out a small laugh.  
"Hey Nathan," Brooke greeted him.  
"How is she?" Nathan asked as he glanced around the room.  
"I don't know. Is Luke here yet?" Brooke asked.  
"Yeah I saw him over with Peyton," Nathan responded and sat down with  
Brooke.  
"You mean with the little slut/whore/backstabber?" Brooke said with pure  
hatred.  
"I know what you mean. As soon as Lucas came in she immediately asked to  
talked to him. By any off chance do you know why?" Nathan said to her  
trying to distract himself.  
"Yeah she's pregnant and she says it could be Lucas's or Jake's," Brooke  
said, happy to divulge any gossip about Peyton but careful not to say that  
it could be his.  
"What the -? Are you sure?" Nathan spewed.  
"Is anyone here for Ms. James?" a nurse called into the waiting room.  
Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton all walked over to where the nurse was  
standing.  
"We're her friends and she's my sister," Lucas said, lying to get  
information about her.  
"Well your sister has a few broken ribs, a broken wrist, and she's  
pregnant. We're waiting for test results to see about STD's," the nurse  
said.  
"Fucking bastard! I'll kill him!" Nathan growled. He spun on his heel and  
bolted to his car. Lucas chased after his brother.  
"Nathan! Wait!" Lucas grabbed Nathan and forced him to turn around. "It  
won't do any good to have you sitting in jail because you killed our  
father. Even though he does deserve it."  
"Look Haley and I fooled around before so as far as this baby's concerned  
I'm acting like it's mine even if it may not be mine! But he does NOT  
deserve to get away with this! I love Haley! And damn it I'm going to love  
this kid too!" Nathan yelled at Lucas. After that he sank down on the curb  
and started crying, all strength gone from him. "Hell froze over. Pigs  
flew. Fat kids got popular. And Tim got a date."* Lucas could not believe  
his brother was crying. He would not cry if his own father died. Of course  
that's understandable. In fact, he'd probably throw a party.  
"Nate it's ok. Haley and you will survive it. Look as far as I'm concerned  
that kid is my nephew or niece. Now I know it's going to be hard but you  
guys can do it. I'll be here for whatever you guys need," Lucas said as he  
sat down next to his brother. "Oh and not that you need anymore news but  
Peyton's pregnant."  
"Yeah Brooke told me. Is it yours?" Nathan asked.  
"She doesn't know it might be Jake's. I'm going with her to take a  
paternity test."  
"Man! What is that kid a baby machine?" Nathan joked trying to take his  
mind off of Haley and everything.  
"Yeah really! You ready to go back inside. We'll let you talk to Hales  
alone," Lucas said as he stood up and offered his hand to Nathan. Nathan  
took his hand and stood up. The two walked back inside. Nathan went into  
Haley's room and sat on the bed.  
"Baby I just want you to know as far as I'm concerned that baby of yours is  
mine and I'll always be there for the two of you," Nathan said and kissed  
Haley. "I talked to my mom and Karen and Karen said all three of us were  
welcome to live with her and Lucas, even though it will be kind of cramped.  
So what do you say?"  
"Thanks Nathan. That sounds great. I love you Nate," Haley replied. Nathan  
smiled and took Haley's hand. "I just have to talk to my parents.  
* * *  
the next day at the hospital...  
"Haley your parents are here," Lucas said when he came for visiting hours  
the next day.  
"Oh the loving parents finally decided to show," Haley said sarcastically.  
Lucas smiled and just nodded his head. Haley's parents walked in and stood  
by her bed. They didn't talk for awhile and just sat in awkward silence.  
"How could you let someone do this to you Haley James?" her mother asked.  
"I didn't LET someone do this to me mother. And by the way I'm not fine  
thanks for asking. I broke my wrist and 3 ribs and I'm pregnant," Haley  
said angrily.  
"You're pregnant?! That is not acceptable Haley! When you're discharged  
don't even think about coming home!" her mother yelled at Haley. Haley  
stayed quiet but silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Her parents stalked  
out of the room and Lucas came back in.  
"Hey Hales don't forget mom said you and Nathan and the baby could come  
stay with us," Lucas said as he sat down quietly on her bed.  
"Thanks Lucas," Haley said. 


	2. Who's the Father of Peyton's Baby?

Next week at school...  
Lucas and Jake were talking in class when Peyton walked in and joined them.  
"Hey Lucas, hey Jake. Are you coming to the doctor's with me?" Peyton asked  
quietly.  
"Yeah after practice right? 5:30? My parents are watching Jenny for me  
until 7:00," Jake said answering for the both of them.  
"Yeah, but listen, I haven't told Nathan yet so don't tell him please. I  
don't to ruin it for Haley. She's been through enough," Peyton said. Both  
guys nodded and turned their attention to the teacher.  
* * *  
The phone rang at Lucas's house and Nathan picked it up.  
"Mr. Scott?" a lady asked on the other end.  
"Yeah, that's me," Nathan responded.  
"We understand that there is a 3rd possibility to the father of Ms.  
Sawyer's baby. A Mr. Nathan Scott. We were wondering if there was anyway he  
too could come? Ms. Sawyer told us to contact you," the lady said. Nathan  
was shocked and pissed. He couldn't believe Peyton hadn't told him.  
"Umm... I'll see what I can do." Nathan hung up and got his keys. He drove to  
the school, where he knew Peyton was still at practice.  
"Hey Peyton. Can I talk to you?" Nathan said without smiling. Peyton nodded  
and walked over to the bleachers.  
"Did you plan on telling me you were pregnant?" he asked.  
"Yeah as soon as I found out who's it was. I didn't want to worry you  
anymore than you already had with Hales. I'm sorry," Peyton said.  
"Well thanks but I'm coming with you to get tested for the whole father  
issue and by the way when did screw around with Jack? You're like the town  
bicycle everyone's had a ride," Nathan spit out at Peyton.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Nate but I sure didn't plan on getting  
pregnant. And I'm hurt you would say shit like that to me!" Peyton said  
angrily to Nathan. She sat down and started crying but Nathan just walked  
away. Whitey called practice and Lucas, Jake, and Peyton drove together to  
the hospital, while Nathan took his own car. The guys all got tested and  
then went to the doctor's office to wait for the results. A while later the  
doctor came in.  
"Ok I have the paternity results of Peyton Sawyer. None of these guys are  
the father." Nathan got up and left, Lucas chased after him.  
"Hey Nate wait up!" Lucas called after him.  
"Look man back the fuck off! I don't know what Peyton's problem is but that  
chick is messed up right now and I don't want to deal with her and Haley.  
I'm sorry but I'm mad at her because she didn't tell me she was pregnant.  
So look if you could just deal with this for me so Haley and I can figure  
out what to do I'll owe you one," Nathan said, waiting for Lucas's  
response.  
"Yeah ok but you should talk to Peyton, she's upset," Lucas said.  
"I'll think about it." 


	3. The New Student

A/N: Sorry these last two chapters haven't been that good but I just really  
wanted to get them out here before I forgot them. As soon as I turn my  
paper in I'll turn my full attention back to this story and will try to  
update as much as possible so bear with me and keep reviewing! Thanks, Mayo  
1 month after Haley's rape...  
A cute, 6', blonde muscular guy walked down the hallway at Tree Hill High  
School. He entered the office and walked straight to the secretary.  
"Hi I'm the transfer student from Hannover, Germany, Damien White," the guy  
introduced himself.  
"Oh right here's your schedule and I've arranged for Haley James to show  
you around," the secretary said pointing out Haley, who was trying to make  
sure everything go back to normal, while building a case against Dan.  
"Hi Haley? I'm Damien. You're supposed to show me around," the fellow  
sophomore said to Haley.  
"Oh hi right the one from Germany! Pleasure to meet you. Well let me show  
you around and then we'll head off to class," Haley said as she took his  
schedule and looked it over.  
"So what's the verdict? Good classes?" Damien asked, easily winning Haley  
over by the charm that oozed from his smile.  
"We have every single class together except one. That's cool I can help  
you. Anyways come meet some of my friends and then I'll finish showing you  
around," Haley said as she led him off.  
"Hey Peyton wait up!" Haley called down the hall to Peyton. Peyton turned  
around and stopped dead making some people bump into her.  
"Damien. It's Damien's," she whispered.  
"Peyton?!" Damien asked disbelief.  
"You two know each other?" Haley asked.  
"Yeah we met about two months ago in Asheville. How have you been Pey?"  
Damien said, his green eyes sparkling at the sight of his former fling.  
"Ok. Thanks. Listen can I talk to you?" Peyton said prepared to tell him  
what she thought." Damien nodded and walked over away from Haley.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"I'm pregnant. Will you get a paternity test? You're the only left who's it  
could be I think," Peyton asked.  
"Wow. But it was only two nights. Are you sure? Yeah I'll go today if you  
want me to," Damien said. His eyes wandered down to Peyton's stomach and  
then he glanced back up into her eyes.  
"Thanks Dam. I mean you don't have to do anything even if it's yours,"  
Peyton said.  
"Look I will support you and the baby if it's mine. By the way is this how  
you welcome all of your new students?" Damien joked. He got a small smile  
out of Peyton and they walked to class.  
* * *  
at home...  
"Hey baby," Nathan greeted Haley. She looked up from where she was already  
surfing the web for baby stuff and smiled.  
"Hey I think I know who the father is of Peyton's baby," she said.  
"Who?" Nathan asked, for once interested in the latest gossip.  
"That German transfer student. They met in Asheville 2 months ago," Haley  
told him.  
"Interesting. Anyways what are you up to?"  
"Looking at baby stuff. I'm actually getting excited about it. I'm planning  
to go out with Jake late next week. There are some things I want to talk to  
him about. I talked to the lead detective and he said the case we've got  
against Dan is basically foolproof. He's going away!" Haley said as she  
jumped into Nathan's arms. 


End file.
